


Teen Wolf 100+ Prompts

by Evan Cerelio (Mikki_Inolo)



Series: 100+ Words Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Coersion, Daddy!John, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Allison, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Gen, Incest, Jealous!John, LittleBoy!Stiles, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Strapon Sex, Teasing, begging to cum, cockring, cuffed sex, face fucking, feather torture, masochist!stiles, noise!kink, orgasm control/denial, pain!kink, slut!stiles, sterek fluff, sub!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikki_Inolo/pseuds/Evan%20Cerelio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of the 100+ Words Prompts series. <br/>----<br/>This part is dedicated purely to catering the fantasies of Teen Wolf fans. <br/>----<br/>The next part is Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learn From What You Love Pup - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite being the Big Bad Alpha, everyone knows that Stiles is the only person he will willingly submit to, but when Derek throws himself into serious danger, how Stiles punishes him in private is the way that reforms his mindset.

((180))  
Derek would never admit it, especially after being so begrudgingly shot down by Stiles in front of the rest of the pack, but teasing was the one punishment that really made him learn from his mistakes because though he hated it enough to avoid doing something that caused it, he loved the intense orgasms the teasing left him. 

So after throwing himself in front of Allison to keep her from a headshot that caught Derek in the collarbone, Stiles not only verbally reemed him in front of the pack, but now had him cuffed down tight to the bed. The cuffs he could easily break but that's just for emergency purposes, weighted clover clamps held his nipples in a pleasurefully painful grip, and a cock ring was locked tight at the base of his blood filled shaft, unable to soften or cum. With this restraint and pleasureful torture also came the soft, electric path of a feather dragging across various sensitive parts of his body. Derek reacted so vocally to the teasing that Stiles delivered in silence. And it didn't stop until Derek was begging to cum and promising to drag whoever was in harms way away from danger instead of acting as a shield.


	2. Your's Daddy - Stilinskicest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the sheriff learns about Stiles dating Derek, well he needed to remind them both of who Stiles' Alpha will always be.

((184))

When he had learned about Derek and I, my dad was surprisingly calm -considering he caught us mid-orgasm during sex on the couch in the living room-, of course until my alpha boyfriend had left. The minute we could no longer hear the Camaro's engine, I was pressed against the wall with a thick-fingered hand wrapped around my throat. 

I wasn't worried because I knew my father's intentions, the slight pressure of his callused hand against my pulse was comforting and quite arousing. 

"I guess daddy needs to restake his claim huh?" I felt the bratty side of me slowly take over, knowing that it drove my dad crazy that I smelled like someone else, that another 'alpha male' was trying to claim his little boy. 

My statement was quickly folowed by a whimper as blunt teeth dug in high up on my neck, spikes of painful pleasure only increasing the arousal flooding through me. 

Within no time, my face was pressed to the spot on the couch where Derek's cum had dripped onto the cushion with my dad's fat cock spreading my already sensitive hole. 

"Who's ass is this boy? Who do you really belong to?"

"It's you's Daddy, my ass belongs to you."


	3. Harder Hale! - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek can't get past the mental block that Stiles isn't just a fragile human, Stiles helps prove to him that he can handle whatever his Alpha gives him.

((168))

Stiles loves Derek, he really does. He loves the delicate, romantic kisses and soft caresses that help him fall asleep. But when it comes to sex, that's the opposite of what Stiles wants. 

He wants hard, brutally fucking that makes his mind go blank where when he comes back to reality, all he can do is admire the quickly healing scratches on Derek's back and the already purpling hickies on his thighs, stomach, and neck. Instead, he gets slow, dainty lovemaking. 

Like right now for instance, all Stiles wants is for Derek to fuck him harder, but he's still getting unnecessary prepping!

"Derek either fuck me harder or I will find the mountain ash cuffs and ride you until you can't keep it up anymore." 

With a growl and a flash of red eyes, there's a pair of blunt yet slowly sharpening teeth nipping at his neck and a brutal, hard thrusting aimed straight for his prostate that, as predicted, makes his mind go blank and his body buzz with electrifying pleasure.


	4. Hyperactive Angel - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested fluff chapter about Derek ranting about his beautiful, hyperactive human.

((119))

I love Stiles and absolutely everything about him. Everyone of his quirks makes me love him all the more; the concentrated look on his face when he's researching or playing a videogame with Scott; his calming smile; the way he bites his lip when he's stuck on a Calculus problem; everything. 

Some of my favorites though are things like his laugh that makes my heart melt; the way he whimpers when I bite at his neck makes me feel completely animalistic and grounded all at once. And as girly as it sounds, there is near nothing that hyper, bratty-ass teenager could do to make me not love him more and more everyday. 

Everyday I find a new mole I hadn't noticed before that I get to kiss, a new idea for a date that I would want to try, new noises in reaction to a joke I make. And I can't wait to learn and find more.


	5. My Little Alpha Pup - Scallison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone sees Scott as the beta wrapped around a hunter's little finger. But he doesn't care, Allison knows how to take care of her puppy.

((138))

Allison Argent, huntress that ran with wolves, had Scott McCall wrapped around her finger, and no one denied or tried to debunk this stereotype. Because it was true, however, she certainly wasn't the one who wore the pants. Scott, Mr. Big Bad Beta Wolf did; at least in public he did. 

Alone however, Allison is the one on top and they both love it. Scott loves getting fucked open by her thick, lime green strap-on until he's a drooling, blubbering mess on the sheets of her bed. And Allison loves that Scott can relax and trust her enough to give her this kind of control, and she gets off on seeing the wolf cum simply from the stimulation of his prostate. 

Both of them love what they have, and wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	6. My Love Of Punishment - Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek thinks that he found a way of putting Stiles in his place, but all it did was create a bad, very addictive habit for the teen.

((178))

Stiles Stilinski is literally the weirdest kid at BHHS, that list including Greenberg, and everyone knew it, but in reality, even those closest to him don't even know the half of it. his favorite part of any given day, is when he can make Derek mad enough to deserve a punishment, which is, thankfully for Stiles, not all too difficult. Because the one way Stiles will shut up in front of the pack at the very least, is brutal fucking. 

Face-fucking until the teen is almost puking, which seems to only make the human hot beyond belief. Pounding his tight ass with minimal prep against one of the walls of the loft until he's sobbing in what is realistically relief. These are the end goals, Stiles practically begs for these punishments from his oblivious alpha, just waiting for the day where his next punishment will be where he's on the floor, hand around his throat with his ass in the air, on the verge if passing out as Derek fills his ass full of cum until that's all he smells like: the Alpha's Bitch.


End file.
